Home Is Where the Heart Is
by Chikachoo
Summary: Lucy gets home, relieved to see the house survived a day of Natsu looking after the kids. NaLu Fluff ficlet. Request.


Home Is Where the Heart Is

 **Prompt:** Does he know about the baby?

 **Summary:** Lucy gets home, relieved to see the house survived a day of Natsu looking after the kids. NaLu Fluff ficlet.

 **A/N:** Oh yes, Natsu knows about his babies. Anon request.

Super NaLu fluff which is the result of writing and listening to Disney Love songs. And once again I fell in love with Natsu (but Papa Natsu this time). I'm not sure if I like how this turned out but I hope you all like it! Happy new year everyone!

 **Songspiration:**

 _If I Never Knew You_ \- Jon Secada & Shanice (reminds me of Natsu and Lucy so much)

 _You'll Be In My Heart_ – Phil Collins

-x-

 _Peace is the beauty of life. It is sunshine. It is the smile of a child, the love of a mother, the joy of a father, the togetherness of a family. It is the advancement of man, the victory of a just cause, the triumph of truth._ \- **Menachem Begin**

Raucous children, a plethora of toys and food scattered over the living room is what she expected. Entering the front door, the silence was suspicious at first. The Dragneel family was not a quiet one, being full of life and laughter, contributing to a chaotic mess most days. However, they were worth the trauma her feet experienced every time she stepped on a lego. And being the target of various pranks and mischief. Smiling, warmth spread across her chest as she witnessed the scene on their plush couch. Her husband sound asleep with Nashi tucked under his left arm, Akira their infant son sprawled over his chest, and Ember their youngest daughter on his right. Despite his shortcomings, Natsu was an amazing father. The children anticipated his return when he was on a quest, smothering him with hugs and kisses when he was at home. In that regard, Lucy couldn't ask for a better partner, Natsu proved to be a doting parent. Spoiling them rotten with play time and love, not surprising considering her husband was a child at heart. Even the children at the guild couldn't wait to see uncle Natsu.

She remembered the look of adoration on the slayer's face when he held Nashi for the first time. Emotion ran high that day, two orphans coming to terms with having a family again. A little person who was the culmination of their love, so small and yet so perfect. Nashi's birth made them whole again, with new life came a bright new future. Often, she caught Natsu rocking their babies, staring in wonder as they grasped his battle worn finger in a tiny fist. Sometimes she would hear a low growl-like purr coming from the nursery, later she discovered Igneel did the same for Natsu. A lullaby dragons hummed for their hatchlings.

Forest green irises slowly opened, dimples forming as he smiled brightly.

"Welcome home"

"I'm home" Lucy whispered, the simple exchange meaning the world. It was verbal proof every day of beating the odds, lucky Lucy Heartfilia indeed. Her mother had taught her to believe in the stars, to trust in their guidance and leave her dreams and wishes with the heavens. Hindsight said meeting Natsu in Hargeon was serendipity, a work of fate. Nights sitting cuddled up to her mother on the couch were memories she treasured. Listening to stories about handsome princes whisking princesses off their feet. Natsu wasn't prince charming but he was her hero. What more could a girl ask for? Natsu was a man who would take on the world for her. Whom cuddled his children tightly, tucking them into bed with a tender kiss on the forehead. A scene that made her teary every time, even without pregnancy hormones.

Picking up Ember carefully, Lucy joined her family. Leaning over she sweetly brushed her lips to over his, laying her head on his shoulder. Natsu wrapped his arm around her shoulders, his mouth resting against her forehead.

"Does Mama need cuddles from Papa too?"

"Shut up." The remark earned him a swift jab to the ribs.

"Ow, you're so violent" Lucy couldn't stop her laugh, feeling his lips pulled up in a smile.

"Says the Salamander, Fairy Tails one man demolition expert."

"Who also specialises in Lucy Lovin'." A comeback that had her choking back a full-blown laugh. He lightly bit her nose, peppering kisses upwards to her brow.

"Lame." Insults woven with affection were a normal spirited exchange, sometimes leading to other _playful_ activities. Right here, right now, she wanted to surround herself in his warmth. Without Natsu, she didn't even want to think about how her life would be. She had only gone one year without him since they met in Hargeon. It wasn't something she wanted to repeat, he enriched her life and in his absence, she felt like half a person.

Natsu didn't like talking about that year, whenever it was brought up he held her tighter. Lucy knew he had felt her absence even with Happy by his side. Nothing was the same without Natsu, not even Fairy Tail. And it had crossed her mind to join up with the other guild members. Denial was her main defence over the pathetic truth, her heart was pining after her pink haired partner. The past should stay in the past, it wasn't relevant anymore. Not with three children to look after, neither were going to ruin their hard-earned happiness.

Smoothing her hand over Aki's soft tuft of Sakura hair, a duplicate of his father. At just over a month old he was a sweetheart, always smiling, his fiery spirit already shining in liquid amber irises. Seeing Natsu cradling their babies, was in direct contrast to the explosive power wielded by the same hands. Gentle and compassionate, fatherhood allowed her to access to an entirely new side of him. Not to say Natsu didn't take care of her before the children. She wanted for nothing since the moment she moved in. Natsu and Happy kept the larder full and the house warm. Lucy kept them fed and the house hospitable. A perfect team, nothing had changed.

"I love you Natsu. Thank you," Lucy whispered. Emotions momentarily compelling her to speak, clogging her throat "for everything."

It wasn't said all the time, Natsu was an 'actions speak louder than words' man. Language held a lot of power, Lucy knew this as a writer. In the right situation, they complemented actions beautifully with truth.

 _I love you._

 _Thank you._

A prayer for guidance from the heavens, and spirits watching after them. The one magic living in their hearts.

"There would be no point if I lost sight of you." His fingers stroking her cheek paused "That's all there is to it." Natsu's words always hit the mark, shaking her to the core. It made her jealous. How he could be unashamedly honest and expressive. Lucy knew of her weakness to Natsu's voice, its effect instantaneous. She was a blubbering mess.

"I love you so much…"

"Luce, I'm starting to get a little freaked out" His panicked whisper changing her mood once again. Another reason she fell in for him. Natsu loved with his entire being. Passion in every word and action. Lucy giggled pulling him into a kiss, her hairs standing to attention at his intensity.

Pulling away, she laughed at his dumbfounded look.

"That's your own fault."

"How's it my fault that you're weird?"

"I'm going to smack you"

"Resorting to violence again? You're not setting a good…ouch! That's attached ya know!"


End file.
